Une horrible vérité
by Zofra
Summary: Une terrible affaire de harcèlement scolaire force Katsuki à faire face à son passé. Même si la vérité n'est pas toujours agréable à regarder, on ne peut jamais l'éviter bien longtemps...


Joyeux anniversaire Hatsu ! Pour cette journée spéciale, j'avais très envie d'écrire sur la relation entre Izuku et Katsuki. Seulement, j'ai du mal à le faire sans aborder cette histoire de harcèlement. Du coup, tout le texte parle de ça... Vu le sujet, ce n'est pas très joyeux, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

**Attention**, ce texte parle de harcèlement scolaire et mentionne un suicide. Faites attention à vous.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

Le dernier jour des vacances était finalement arrivé. Katsuki n'en était pas mécontent. Il avait hâte de retourner à l'internat. Ses vieux l'avaient encore bien gonflé ! Surtout sa mère ! Quelle plaie, celle-là ! Et puis, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à la maison. Il devait travailler d'arrache-pied pour être le meilleur ! Il comptait bien rester devant Deku et son foutu alter, sans oublier l'autre double-face !

Il rangea donc ses vêtements d'un geste rageur, puis, quand il eut terminé, il redescendit dans le salon pour rejoindre ses parents. Franchement, il se serait bien passé de la présence de ses vieux, mais sa mère avait décrété qu'ils passeraient leur dernière soirée tous ensemble. Hostile, il comptait bien montrer que ça l'emmerdait ! Il se laissa donc tomber sur le fauteuil, mis les mains dans ses poches et tira la tête. Sa mère s'apprêta à lui faire une remarque bien sentie, lorsque son attention fut attirée par la télévision. Le journal venait tout juste de commencer et le sujet mis à la une les figea tous les trois.

Le matin même, un jeune adolescent de quatorze ans s'était suicidé. Victime de harcèlement scolaire, il avait tellement eu peur de retourner en cours qu'il avait préféré mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait alors laissé derrière lui une lettre qui décrivait toutes les horreurs qu'il subissait depuis plusieurs mois. Des dizaines de messages haineux, dont les noms des expéditeurs restaient cachés, s'affichèrent sur l'écran. Des insultes, des menaces, des moqueries, mais surtout... des incitations au suicide...

« Quelle horreur... Je plains tellement sa famille, murmura Mitsuki, effarée.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui leur passe par la tête, à ces jeunes, pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un, comme ça ? se lamenta son père.

— L'école est responsable ! Les enseignants auraient dû se rendre compte de quelque chose ! Et les parents des agresseurs alors ? Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse ne rien voir !

— Mais quel genre de personne peut inciter un gamin à se suicider ? murmura Masaru, complètement dépassé.

— Surement un futur vilain. »

En entendant leur conversation, Katsuki sentit son cœur tambouriner avec fureur contre son torse. De la bile remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, lui brûlant la gorge. Les phrases de ses parents commençaient à se perdre dans son esprit. Un bourdonnement lui remplit les oreilles. Il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ce n'était pas son problème. Il ne connaissait même pas ce type !

« Katsuki, tout va bien ? »

Il tourna la tête vers son père qui paraissait soucieux. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, sa mère le fit à sa place.

« Comment veux-tu qu'il aille bien ?! s'énerva-t-elle. De telles horreurs ne devraient jamais se produire.

— Dans quel monde vivons-nous ? se désola Masaru. Dire que nos enfants ne sont même pas en sécurité à l'école... Je suis soulagé que tu n'aies jamais eu à subir ça. »

Katsuki le regarda. Pour la première fois de sa vie, avec ses parents, il se sentit hésiter. Son souffle se troubla. Et l'espace d'instant, il eut envie de leur déballer tout ce qu'il avait réellement sur le cœur. Son père sembla percevoir son mal-être. Cependant, il l'interpréta d'une toute autre manière.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne tient à rien, poursuivit-il alors. Mais, heureusement, tu vas bien. Et je suis sûr que tu deviendras un grand héros. Pour le moment, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre ces injustices, mais ça viendra. Je suis fier du chemin que tu as choisi, Katsuki.

— Ah ça ! Tu as un foutu caractère, mais je suis quand même fière de toi, moi aussi. » sourit sa mère.

Ces mots auraient dû le réconforter, mais jamais Katsuki ne s'était senti aussi sale qu'en ce moment. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas en parler. Il ne pourrait jamais leur en parler. Il ravala alors ses sentiments négatifs et haussa les épaules.

« Bon, vous voulez profiter de la soirée ou pas ?! »

Le retour de son agressivité sembla rassurer ses parents. La télévision fut, ensuite, coupée et sa mère proposa de faire un jeu de société. Jeu qui se solda, quelques heures plus tard, par la victoire de son père. Katsuki, persuadé qu'il avait triché, balança quelques explosions énervées.

Après une énième dispute avec sa mère – soi-disant parce qu'il était mauvais perdant – il remonta dans sa chambre, pour aller dormir. Couché dans son lit, plongé dans le noir, il sentit ses sentiments refaire surface. Un poids lourd s'installa sur son estomac. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il n'avait pas à se sentir mal ! Son esprit voulait, sans cesse, le ramener en arrière, mais il n'en était pas question ! Cette foutue histoire était tragique, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec lui ! Absolument rien ! Il n'avait jamais fait ça ! Il n'avait envoyé aucun message haineux, il... Il n'avait rien fait ! Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il se persuadait que c'était la seule vérité. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, pour autant, de très mal dormir...

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il fut de retour à l'internat, il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix ! Malheureusement, il semblerait que toute la classe s'était donné le mot pour parler de cette horrible information.

« Mais c'est terrible ! commença Mina juste après le premier cours de la journée. Vous imaginez, il avait quasiment notre âge !

— J'espère qu'ils retrouveront vite les coupables, répondit Tsuyu d'un air soucieux.

— Le harcèlement est totalement immoral ! Ceux qui lui ont envoyé ces messages devraient être punis, trancha Tenya.

— Ils ne feront rien, répliqua Fumikage. Ce genre d'acte reste toujours impuni.

— Il y a eu un mort quand même, souligna Ochaco, un peu choquée. Ils ne peuvent pas rester les bras croisés... »

Heureusement, Aizawa arriva à ce moment-là, ce qui mit fin à toute cette agitation. Tendu, Katsuki sentait qu'il allait péter un câble. Leur discussion était insupportable ! Un gamin s'était suicidé, ok, c'était terrible, mais pourquoi devaient-ils en parler autant ?! Ce n'était pas le premier, ce ne serait, malheureusement, pas le dernier ! Il ne voulait plus entendre leur connerie à ce sujet !

Les mains crispées sur son bureau, il tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles d'Aizawa. Mais c'était peine perdue. Son cœur s'était remis à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir un regard lui brûler la nuque. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Et ça le mettait encore plus en rogne ! Il avait envie de lui gueuler dessus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin de le regarder, celui-là ?! En temps normal, il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui dire ses quatre vérités ! Mais, aujourd'hui, il resta étrangement silencieux. Durant toute la matinée, il évita même le regard, pourtant incessant, de Deku. Il ne voulait pas lui parler ! C'était tout de même pas compliqué à comprendre ! Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de ce foutu sujet. Lui, encore moins que tous les autres.

Il voulait juste un peu de calme ! C'était pas trop demandé, quand même ! Malheureusement, ses demandes silencieuses ne furent nullement prises en compte. Les autres élèves ne cessèrent d'en parler toute la journée. Comme si le harcèlement scolaire était, tout d'un coup, devenu une priorité pour des apprentis héros. Le pire, ce fut à la cantine, sur le temps de midi. Katsuki, qui voulait juste bouffer en paix, dût se taper les réflexions de tout le monde. Il avait l'impression de n'entendre que ça, à toutes les tables. Et chaque phrase qu'il entendait le faisait palpiter de colère. _" Ce n'est pas à UA qu'on verrait ça. "_, _" Les harceleurs sont comme des vilains, non ? "_, _" Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire contre ça ? Je suis sûr que les héros devraient faire quelque chose. "_, _" Ceux qui ont fait ça sont des monstres. "_, _" En tout cas, ils méritent d'être envoyés devant la justice. "_

Son estomac se tordit. La faim lui était passée. Il avait juste envie de vomir. De vomir toutes ces saletés qu'il entendait ! Il voulait crier ! Il voulait s'énerver, tout balancer par terre, leur dire qu'ils ne racontaient que de la merde ! Mais il ne pouvait que rester silencieux. Il devait subir leur remarque et ne rien dire, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la défense des harceleurs. Pourquoi le ferait-il de toute façon ?! À cette question, son cœur manqua à battement. Non. Il refusait d'y penser. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait poussé l'adolescent au suicide ! Ce n'était pas lui !

Lorsqu'il put enfin retourner dans le dortoir, à la fin des cours, Katsuki avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Sa colère coulait dans ses veines, sans qu'il ne parvienne à la faire sortir.

« Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? lui demanda Eijiro alors que tout le monde s'installait dans les fauteuils. T'as rien dit de toute la journée. »

Eijiro semblait un peu inquiet. Katsuki allait lui répondre qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Deku. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour l'éviter ! Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Deku l'observait comme s'il savait... comme s'il savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Foutu nerd ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ?!

« J'en pense rien ! J'suis crevé, je vais me coucher ! »

Il entendit vaguement Denki se plaindre en disant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour ça. Il s'en foutait ! Il s'en foutait de tout ! Il alla rejoindre sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Merde, quelle journée pourrie ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde parle de ça ?! Ça y est, il était de mauvaise humeur maintenant, il avait envie de frapper dans un mur ! Il ne voulait pas penser à ce gamin, ni se poser de questions sur ses harceleurs. Il voulait juste se concentrer sur ses cours ! C'était quand même pas trop demander !

Mais alors qu'il avait des envies de meurtre, tellement tout le monde le faisait chier, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Enervé, Katsuki lui cria de dégager ! Il n'avait pas envie qu'on vienne encore lui tenir la jambe ! Mais la personne ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, Katsuki sauta sur ses pieds, une explosion prête dans chaque main, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant que c'était Deku.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?! »

Il n'était déjà pas d'humeur à parler avec quelqu'un, alors avec ce maudit nerd ! Izuku eut même l'audace de ne pas lui répondre. Au lieu de ça, il avança dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait, là ?

« Fiche le camp, j'ai pas envie de te causer !

— On fait toujours ce que tu veux, Kacchan, mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. »

Non mais il se moquait de lui ou quoi ?! Katsuki le vit, ensuite, s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Puis, Izuku se contenta de le regarder, sans rien ajouter. Katsuki sentit la colère monter de plus en plus en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ?! Lui parler de ce pauvre gamin ?! Le mettre au pied du mur ?! Il pouvait toujours rêver ! Katsuki n'allait pas craquer devant lui. Il ne lui devait rien, merde !

Mais alors que Katsuki bouillait de l'intérieur, Izuku, lui, restait parfaitement calme. S'il fallait attendre des heures avant que Kacchan ne comprenne ses intentions, bien, ce n'était pas un problème. Il le ferait. Sa détermination ne faiblirait pas, encore moins devant lui.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses en ce moment, finit-il par dire. Et je suis là pour qu'on en parle.

— Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! »

Ah ! Comme s'il pouvait savoir à quoi il pensait alors que Katsuki ne le savait pas lui-même. Il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était pas compliqué quand même ! Mais il savait que ce foutu nerd n'allait pas le lâcher. Il n'avait jamais su le faire ! C'était quoi son problème, à fin ?! Katsuki avait, de nouveau, envie de vomir. Pourquoi... Pourquoi Deku agissait-il de la sorte ?! Il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser tranquille ? Le passé, c'était le passé ! Il n'avait rien à voir avec ces types ! Deku n'avait rien à voir avec cet ado ! Katsuki avait beau se répéter ces phrases dans sa tête, son rythme cardiaque ne se calma pas pour autant.

Face à lui, Deku lui lançait toujours son regard déterminé. Katsuki sentait qu'il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Cette foutue conversation qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir se profilait dangereusement. Etait-elle réellement nécessaire ?! Ces derniers temps, Deku et lui s'entendaient mieux. Katsuki avait compris certaines choses à force de le fréquenter et de le voir trainer tout le temps avec All Might. Il avait su se remettre en question. _Un peu_. Et ils discutaient même parfois ensemble. Mais jamais ils n'avaient reparlé de leur passé... de ces moments où... où Katsuki avait brutalisé Deku. Et maintenant, Deku lui laissait clairement une chance de le faire. Seulement, il n'en voulait pas de cette chance, lui !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ?! reprit Katsuki tout en s'énervant de plus en plus.

— Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Deku. Je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile d'entendre tout ça aujourd'hui.

— Mais arrête ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils racontent ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, ok ?! Je ne suis pas comme ils le disent ! »

Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'insinuait Deku. Katsuki ne devait avoir aucun mal à entendre leurs paroles parce qu'il n'était pas concerné ! Il n'avait poussé personne à se suicider ! D'accord, il avait dit une saloperie à Deku, à ce sujet, un jour. Mais un seul jour ! Et puis, lui dire de sauter du toit pour espérer avoir un alter dans une autre vie, ça se voyait quand même qu'il ne l'incitait pas réellement à se suicider ! C'était tout... C'était tout... Katsuki ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qui se serait passé si Deku avait sauté quand même...

Il repensait, malgré lui, aux phrases qu'il avait entendues toute la journée, et même chez lui la veille. Les harceleurs étaient comme des vilains... des monstres... Ils méritaient d'être sévèrement punis... Jamais un harceleur ne pourrait être un héros... Mais lui... Mais lui n'était pas comme ça. Il avait martyrisé Deku, mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Et puis, c'était la faute de Deku aussi ! Il n'avait qu'à pas tant le suivre partout !

« Kacchan... Tu devrais peut-être t'assoir... »

Katsuki ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mais alors que Deku lui tendit la main pour le soutenir, Katsuki la rejeta brutalement.

« Laisse-moi, souffla-t-il. Laisse-moi ! »

Il fallait que Deku s'en aille. Mais, comme toujours, ce dernier n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Au lieu de l'écouter, il préféra se lever et s'approcher de lui. Son regard ne faiblit pas un seul instant et semblait déterminé. Katsuki détestait ça. Il se sentait tellement petit face à lui. Face à tout ce que représentait Deku en ce moment même. Enfoiré de Deku ! A croire que ça lui plaisait de le forcer à regarder la réalité en face. Katsuki sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Il ne supportait pas ça ! Il sentait que ses barrières étaient en train de céder. Tous les sentiments qu'il retenait jusque-là se mirent à couler hors de lui.

« J'ai merdé, d'accord ! Je le sais... J'ai merdé ! T'es satisfait ?! »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire... S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait que rien n'avait été de la faute de Deku. C'était lui. Lui qui était incapable de gérer ses émotions, incapables de reconnaitre ses torts. Il ne savait même pas s'excuser. Il voulait être un héros, il voulait dépasser All Might, mais depuis qu'il était à UA, il ne voyait que ses faiblesses.

« Non. »

La réponse de Deku fut comme une claque. Non ? Sérieusement ?! Il ne pouvait même pas lui laisser un peu de répit ?! Et toujours ce même foutu regard déterminé !

« Je ne suis pas satisfait parce que je vois bien que tu vas mal, Kacchan. Et je ne compte pas te laisser comme ça. »

Katsuki retint un juron. Il n'en pouvait plus de sa compassion. Elle était pire que tout. Merde, il ne la méritait pas ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Deku se montre gentil avec lui ? Deku se rendait-il compte à quel point il était un problème pour lui ? Il le faisait se sentir mal tout le temps ! Avec ses foutus regards inquiets, comme s'il le prenait de haut !

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! cracha-t-il alors. Garde ta pitié pour toi !

— Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Kacchan... Crois-moi. »

Tss, comme si c'était aussi simple... Katsuki inspira profondément. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait vraiment pas... Il commençait à se dire que les autres avaient peut-être raison. S'ils savaient... Si ses parents l'apprenaient... Si Eijiro le découvrait... le regard qu'ils posaient sur lui changerait aussitôt. Non. Ce n'était pas juste. Il... Il n'était pas comme eux, non ? Ou alors... Son souffle se trouble. Il avait juste eu plus de chances qu'eux. Deku n'avait pas sauté. C'était là leur seule différence. Cette vérité lui fit le même effet qu'un coup de poing. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu..., commença-t-il alors d'une voix tremblante qui le fit se détester aussitôt, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu meures.

— Je le sais bien.

— ... Mais tu penses que je suis comme eux... ? Comme ces harceleurs... ? »

Katsuki ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la réponse. Son cœur battait furieusement, ne le laissant pas, une seule seconde, oublier la vérité.

« Je ne pense rien, répondit Deku d'un ton calme. Je ne les connais pas. Ce qui s'est passé est horrible. Ce que tu as fait est mal. Mais j'ai tendance à croire qu'on ne se résume pas qu'à certains de nos actes.

— Tss, toujours aussi naïf, Deku ! Tu dirais ça aussi pour les vilains ?

— Oui, répondit Izuku avec conviction. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne doivent pas en payer les conséquences, seulement que je refuse de les ranger dans des cases uniquement sur bases de certains faits. »

Décidément, Izuku était toujours aussi idéaliste. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça le soulageait malgré tout ? Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Deku ne devrait pas lui dire tout ça...

« Je t'ai observé toute la journée, avoua Deku. J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas... Parce que tu n'es pas un monstre, Kacchan. Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait, non ? »

A nouveau, Deku lui donnait une chance de s'exprimer, d'enfin faire sortir toutes les mauvaises émotions qu'il avait en lui. Mais c'était si dur...

« Oui. » finit-il par souffler.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait s'excuser mieux que ça, il devait reconnaitre ses torts. Les émotions qu'il bloquait depuis la veille le submergeaient. Il saisissait toute l'horreur qui était arrivé à ce garçon. Et, à présent, il osait enfin s'avouer qu'il aurait pu, lui aussi, être un bourreau. Izuku aurait pu craquer... Et même si Deku ne s'était pas suicidé, même si ça n'avait pas été aussi loin que ça... Katsuki avait bien remarqué que ce n'était que récemment que Deku avait cessé de trembler face à lui.

Il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'héroïque dans ses actions. Mais c'était si compliqué de l'admettre pour lui qui voulait devenir le meilleur des héros. Sa propre lâcheté l'écoeurait. Il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses ambitions, contrairement à Deku. Il... Il lui avait fait tellement de mal. Pas seulement à lui, d'ailleurs. Quel genre de héros pouvait-il devenir ? Lui qui avait rabaissé tant de gens autour de lui. Lui qui était si faible.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à se maudire intérieurement, il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il se tendit immédiatement. Son premier réflexe fut de repousser violemment Izuku, mais, pour une fois, il parvint à prendre sur lui.

« Tu as changé, lui dit alors Deku. Pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et tu es toujours mon modèle. Tu seras un très grand héros, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le réconfortait ? Il n'avait pas à le faire. Mais dans le fond, Katsuki connaissait déjà la réponse. Deku était comme ça. Héroïque jusqu'au bout. Katsuki se relâcha alors dans son étreinte. Sans même y réfléchir, il enlaça Deku à son tour et inspira profondément. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait autant de bien ? Dans ses bras, toutes les phrases qu'il avait entendues paraissaient loin. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'avis de Deku. Et Katsuki se rendait compte que son regard à lui ne changerait jamais.

« Je te le dirai quand tu seras prêt. »

Deku lui murmura ses mots à l'oreille. Katsuki ne les comprit pas directement. Mais quand il sentit Izuku resserrer son étreinte rassurante, il sut. Izuku lui pardonnait. Katsuki n'était, en effet, pas encore prêt à l'entendre, parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Mais un jour... Il se fit la promesse qu'un jour, il serait digne d'entendre ces mots. Un jour, il parviendrait enfin à s'excuser comme il le devait. À cette pensée, ses yeux se mirent à piquer. Il n'avait pas été quelqu'un de bien dans le passé, mais une vérité plus douce infiltra son esprit. Deku faisait de lui une personne meilleure. Et Katsuki jura qu'il ferait tout, désormais, pour être à la hauteur de ses attentes... même si, pour ça, il allait devoir regarder la réalité en face et assumer que les horreurs, qui avaient été décriées toute la journée, il les avait commises, lui aussi...

* * *

**Petite note de fin** : c'est une thématique très complexe. Deku choisit de pardonner Katsuki, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut absolument pardonner ses agresseurs/harceleurs. Comme toujours avec le pardon, c'est propre à chacun de nous et il n'y a pas de bonne réponse.

Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
